Centennial Charmed My Version
by ethereal girl
Summary: Cole desperately changes reality to get Pheobe back but its nothing like he wished it to be. Phoebe hates him, the Seer is back and the Source rules the Manor.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARMED **

**"Centennial Charmed - My Version" **

**Summary  
**What if it wasn't Cole who got vanquished in that other reality?

**Timeline  
**Season 5 - different ending to "Centennial Charmed"

**Disclaimer  
**I don't own anything about Charmed, I just toy with the characters.

**A/N  
**I think everyone has his own perception about this particular episode.  
Be warned, mine is very dark and contains blood, sweat and tears.

The story is starting of in the scene where Cole catches Phoebe with a demon in her room.  
I sum up part of the dialogue that is said there and then start off in a different direction.

Rated M for violence and sexual situations.

If you like this story, please leave me review, I'd be happy to read from you!

**----------------------------**

**Belthazor **

Forcefully Cole flings the door to Phoebe's bedroom open. He finds Phoebe all over the demon she went upstairs with shortly before. The demon is sucking on Phoebe's breasts and kissing her hungrily. Taken by surprise the couple disentangle hurriedly and the demon gets off the bed, his shirt already unbuttoned.

The demon pleads with Cole to spare him but Cole growls in fury and obliterates the demon with an energy ball. Phoebe stares at the place the demon vanished and then turns to Cole. She is very pissed off at Cole for killing her boy toy demon of the week. She starts screaming at him and they get into a heavy row.

Cole is seething with rage and frustration that his plan didn't work out and Phoebe doesn't love him in this reality either. He vents his anger on the table pushing the things on it to the floor.

Phoebe looks at his gesture, alarmed. Until now regardless of her affairs he had always been obliging to her. Suddenly Cole advances on Phoebe menacingly, his body rigid with bottled up anger. She looks warily at him and shrinks back from him, trying to soothe him with her voice, while trying to fix her unbuttoned dress. They start accusing each other what each of them gave up for the other.

"Look, the only one getting anything out of this is you, and I have no idea what that is," Phoebe tells him off.

Cole is at a loss of words at her statement but Phoebe continues mercilessly.

"The only reason I'm still here is to make sure that what happened to Prue does not happen to Piper and you know it," Phoebe further enlightens Cole about her view on their relationship.

Cole swallows hard. That is not at all how he pictured the reunion with Phoebe.

"What happened to us, Phoebe? How did we get here?" he asks unbelievingly as his voice is on the verge of cracking.

What the hell happened in this warped reality? He expected to be back to the time where Phoebe would fling herself into his arms as soon as she saw him, when she loved him uncompromisingly.

Phoebe looks to the ground awkwardly finishing closing her robe. Cole is not sure if she can't or won't answer his question.

"We used to be so in love…," Cole struggles to get the words out, his heart aching. This reality is just as bad as the one he came from. "Even without your sisters it is not working," he murmurs.

"_The only thing I changed was not meeting Paige. Damn. What was our downfall if it wasn't Paige?" Cole asks himself._

He shakes his head drearily. "Why?" he asks Phoebe with tears stinging in his eyes. Cole is shaken to the core and it clearly shows on his face.

Phoebe lifts her pointed glance to him. "I don't know," she shakes her head slightly. Cole suddenly gets the impression she is not regretting or hurting as much as he does. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," Phoebe whispers and turns to exit the room, but Cole grabs her arm, "Wait!"

"Ouch!" she exclaims surprised and then reproachfully, "you are hurting me!" she exclaims as she shoots him a nasty look.

"You can't just leave, Phoebe," Cole stares at her with a freaky determination building in his eyes, "We have to fix this… us. I didn't do this all for nothing."

Phoebe tries to push past him again, trying to ignore him. "Oh Please," she mutters indignantly. Cole is getting on her nerves. OK so he vanquished her boy toy. That should be enough to recreate his pride and leave her alone.

"Does it have to take this that you acknowledge me?" he questions her angrily and turns her around roughly so she has to face him again. Cole pushes her with her back against the wall and holds her there, both of his hands grimly on her shoulders.

"If you need to screw a demon, you have got me for that!" He pushes her into the wall once more. "Is that clear?"

Phoebe stares at him incredulously and fights back, enraged, "Who do you think you are? The ideal loving, caring husband? Let's talk about you screwing around, ha!"

She struggles to get free more fiercely, trying to hit and scratch him, but Cole's grip is merciless on her arms.

Her answer sends Cole into a spin. He turns into Belthazor, rage storming inside him. Phoebe betrayed him with some low-level demon - another man. His Phoebe. His wife. He never dreamt that possible. He tightens his grip on her arms. And now she accuses him of being with another women. That can't be. He can't believe it. Even when he was Belthazor after falling in love with her, he always wanted her, and only her.

"If I catch you touching or even looking at any male creature again, you will regret it dearly." Belthazor growls through gritted teeth.

Phoebe bleaches but looks daggers at him. "Are you threatening Piper now? Don't you dare! We have an arrangement!" she shouts at him, lashing out at his face with her nails again.

"You better not try me," Cole has no idea what kind of arrangement his other self made with Phoebe and Piper, but he gives it a shot in the heat of the moment.

Phoebe becomes silent almost instantly and just looks at him with big eyes. He stares her down fighting with the urge to push her into the wall again. Finally he let go of her, taking a step back. Cole is hardly able to dominate the demon inside him, who wants to make Phoebe hurt as much as he is hurting at the moment.

Cowed Phoebe averts her eyes. She looks at her maltreated upper arms and rubs them slowly with her hands. There are already some red and blue bruises in form of his large fingerprints starting to show.

Belthazor scowls at her for a moment longer, then walks briskly to the door and turns menacingly once more. "You better stay out off my sight for the rest of the day! You already managed to ruin my birthday! Congratulations!"

He turns back into his human form and slams the door behind him as he leaves the room.


	2. Interference

**Interference **

Phoebe has to lean against the wall for support. Her knees are shaking. Up until now Cole never laid a hand on her. She knows that something is very off with Cole today because he turned into Belthazor. Normally he avoids changing into his demonic form in her presence, but not today. Today he is different. It started when he first complimented her and then even tried to kiss her. He hadn't tried to do it in months and she wouldn't have allowed it either.

Shaken, she walks over to her bed and sits down. What got into Cole? For the longest time he hasn't shown any interest in her, nor her affairs. And out of the blue he plays the scorned husband. Maybe she shouldn't have provoked him that openly on his birthday? Phoebe has to admit she was kind of bold to flirt with the demon so openly at Cole's birthday party. If Cole's demonic temper is getting worse she'd better start to be more careful about that. But hell, he is screwing around himself- a lot. The Seer never fails to fill her in on all details, without Cole knowing of course, even though Phoebe doesn't want to know at all.

Suddenly she hears someone scream outside her room. Without thinking, Phoebe rushes to the door, and opens it. She finds a wired scene. Cole is lying on the floor, his hand bleeding. Piper is standing nearby, only some metres away, with Leo and the woman who was in her kitchen before.

"Piper!" she breathes, suddenly happy and scared to death at the same time when seeing her sister in the demonic head quarter.

"Phoebe!" Piper answers her voice carrying the same emotion as Phoebe's. The eyes' of the sisters lock for a moment over the hall.

Cole scrambles to his feet and pulls his arm back to aim a fireball at them. Phoebe starts forward only thinking about Piper and pulls his arm down forcefully, using her full weight. Taken by surprise by her attack he extinguishes the fireball and Piper and the others orb out, unharmed.

Furiously Cole whirls around and slaps Phoebe hard in the face. She is thrown to the ground by his hit. Struck suddenly, she sits up and touches her burning cheek as she looks up at him with disbelief. He physically attacked her a second time within only some minutes.

Cole doesn't waste any time and calls for his minions. "Her sister and white lighter just attacked me! Go bring them to me! Alive!" He orders them and the demons shimmer out immediately to do his biding.

Cole bends down and grabs Phoebe's elbows. He forces her up to her feet and pushes her into her room. Phoebe stumbles forward on her high heels, trying to bring a safe distance between herself and her raging demonic husband.

"You stay here until I say otherwise!" he commands sternly and locks the door behind her.

"You freaking bastard!" Phoebe whirls around but yells only at a closed door. She hears the lock click and some muffled words from the other side. It seems he also locks her in her magically. "Evil asshole!" she mutters to herself.

Confused, Phoebe sits down to think about what just happened, especially about Piper's reason to show up and attack Cole and the strange woman, claiming to be her sister. Even Leo was there. Maybe it means Piper and Leo have found a way to defeat the Source at last? A small ray of hope blossoms inside Phoebe. Maybe there is a way out of her living nightmare.

Phoebe realizes she has to be extremely careful around Cole from now on. If she gets lucky, she won't see him again this day. She prays that he goes and gets wasted at his party and forgets about his newly awakened interest in her.

----------------------------------

Outside the door Cole leans against it, ruffling up his hair in desperation.

"Ouch!" he swears. He forgot that he is neither invincible nor self healing in this reality. "You got to be more careful Turner!" he mutters to himself.

He looks at his still bleeding hand. "Shit!" Paige cut a pretty large piece of flesh out of it. Without doubt she is about to make some nasty vanquishing potion for him. He won't let her use it on him. No way. He conjures a dressing and plugs it around his hand.

While he applies the bandage he wonders why Belthazor is so strong in this reality. Without intention he turned into his demon self twice in the last hour. Once while fighting with Phoebe and once almost when they attacked him. Additionally he has severe problems keeping his demonic side in check. He slapped Phoebe. Never before he could have imagined to physically hurt her, not until today. Cole closes his eyes, his heart aching with guilt. He never meant to endanger Phoebe.

He knows he caused some bad bruises on her arms and on her face. And he saw something in her eyes he has never seen before, not even when he was the Source. Fear. Fear of him! He winces at this thought. She was shocked of his brutal behaviour towards her, probably as shocked as he himself.

He opens his eyes and straightens his back.

Evil is strong in him, Cole feels it. Probably because the Nexus is evil now and in all likelihood he has been doing evil again. He doesn't doubt it. He wouldn't be welcomed in the house and addressed as liege, if he isn't. It's probably the reason Phoebe is so cold to him too.

He grits his teeth determinedly.

He didn't change reality for having shouting matches with Phoebe. He can have this in the other reality anytime he wants to. He is here for one thing only. To experience their deep and devoted love to each other again.

Why the Seer is here, why all the demons are here, Cole has no idea. How evil got the Nexus and the Manor. And why Piper is away. He needs to find out what has happened. He has to fix his relationship with Phoebe. He refuses to believe that it is as bad as in the real reality. He isn't ready to give up yet. "You can do it, just don't lose your head," he encourages himself.

Cole forces himself to concentrate on his aim. Granted, the start in this reality was a little bumpy, but he has handled trickier situations before. He is sure he can handle this.

Cole composes himself and goes back to his party. There is no way he can allow himself any weakness in front of his guests. They have come to celebrate him, but none of them would hesitate to stab him in the back, if he gave them a chance or a reason. It's the demonic way of living and he is sick of it. Nonetheless he plasters a relaxed smile on his face when he enters the living room. Its time to find out something about this reality.

---------------------------------

Unknown to Cole, one of his minions shimmers to the Seer.

"My lady." The demon bows his head deeply, "I convey important news."

"You may speak," the Seer allows graciously.

"The sister of Belthazor's wife just attacked him. He ordered us to get the attackers alive and bring them to him."

"Well, well, you are right, this is a very valuable information. You will be rewarded for it." The Seer thinks for a moment, "You said they, who else was with the sister?"

"Another woman and a white lighter, they orbed out before we could get them."

The Seer cocks an eyebrow. "Another woman? Interesting."

She hesitates for a moment. "I change Belthazor's order. Go and kill them on sight. All three of them. Make sure they can't be healed by a white lighter," she replies with an evil smile.

"But Belthazor….." the demon starts.

"Is not in the best grace with the Source any more. Me instead.." she interrupts him.

The demon bows his head slightly, "I understand. I will do as you wish."

"Don't report back to Belthazor before you tell me about the success of your mission. And send someone to inform the Source of the events," the Seer orders when the demon shimmers out.


	3. The Source

**The Source**

The Source appears in the basement of the Manor in a firestorm. He folds his black hood back and you can see half of his face. He smiles hideously. He spreads his arms and starts chanting some ancient rhymes to access the power of the Nexus.

The basement cracks open and waves of dark energy flow into him. He relinquishes in adding the power from the Nexus to himself. The flashing fire in his eyes mounts to a brightness that illuminates the whole basement. The Shadow isn't able to harm or overtake the Source, instead it fuels the power of the Source. With a satisfied sigh the Source's eyes turn back to its solid black.

"Nothing like a power boost directly from the Nexus," he murmurs, gloating that he controls the Shadow now. Evil has spread in the city since he has taken over the Halliwell Manor. The Source is very pleased with himself. It is one of the biggest victories of evil in centuries and he has been the one to defeat the Charmed Ones.

The Seer appears with Cole at her side.

"My liege." She bows deeply, "You called."

Cole bows his head only slightly. He isn't used to acting servile anymore. Besides he is too stunned. The Seer informed him just seconds ago, that the Source wants to see him. As far as Cole knows the Source never bothered to surface before. Well only once in that other reality to get Paige but before that- never. He wonders what the Source is doing here, and what he wants from him.

The Source notices Cole's misbehaviour and his eyes flash for a moment. Cole is oblivious to it, according to the code submissively keeping his glance on the ground as long as the Source doesn't address him directly.

"I heard you have been attacked," the Source asks, scrutinizing Cole with his soulless black eyes.

"Word travels fast I see," Cole answers coolly lifting his glance to meet the Source's.

He has to suppress a shiver looking into the merciless black pools. Is that how Phoebe felt looking into Belthazors eyes before, his own eyes?.

"_Come on pucker up! Concentrate!" Cole tells himself, "Don't show any weakness, any feelings, any insecurity."_

It is weird for Cole to feel anxiety again. He knows that he can not defeat the Source, not as Belthazor. But at the same time he feels more alive than ever since he came back from the wastelands. His heart is beating excitedly as he thinks of the proper way to explain the events to the Source without raising suspicion.

"The sister of my wife was here to take my wife with her but I fought her off. Of course I already sent demons after her. She won't get away with it." Cole growls and looks at his hurt hand, making a fist.

"I'm getting impatient, Belthazor. You have had the witch at your disposal for months now and still she isn't pregnant!" the Source changes the topic and almost catches Cole off guard. In the last moment he manages to keep is face expressionless.

"I'm working on it," Cole answers self-confidently holding the Sources' glance.

The Source mustn't notice that he is a different person. _Phoebe pregnant?_ _Cole wonders. _She was never keen on having children, even more so she would never agree to have a demonic child. And the way Phoebe treated him it doesn't surprise him that she is not having his child. She doesn't even allow him to touch her.

"I also heard your wife is enjoying herself with other demons," the Source smirks. "Are you not demon enough to satisfy her?" An evil grin creeps in the Sources face and the Seer looks amused.

Cole looks back grimly and grits his teeth. "She stopped doing that."

"Or perhaps you didn't attend her often enough? Did the little witch scare my best assassin out of her bed?" the Source mocks Cole deliberately.

Cole hesitates to answer. He knows the Source enjoys insulting him. But he bits his tongue. Whatever he says could alert him.

"I was distracted with serving you." It is a lame excuse, he knows, but better than not answering a direct question from the Source.

"Too busy to inseminate your wife? I'm disappointed with you Belthazor! I thought you had guts, but obviously the witch has taken off your balls!"

Cole stares back at the Source and can't suppress the offended look on his face this time. Disappointing the Source is dangerous, deadly dangerous. Why would his other self risk this? There are not many chances in the underworld. Suddenly the Seer rises to speak.

"Perhaps the witch is using magic to prevent the conception. I know Belthazor has been attending her." She bows her head in the direction of the Source.

Cole throws a glance at the Seer_. Why does she know if he was with Phoebe or not? Is she in the house to spy on him?_ He has no time to think about it as the Source demands his undivided attention.

"Belthazor, get the witch down here!" the Source orders, "I want to interrogate her myself!"

"Yes my liege," Cole says and shimmers out. Inside Cole panics. Bringing Phoebe to the Source is the last thing he wants to do, but any resistance would be very suspicious and probably deadly for them both.

"Belthazor still has his own agenda with the witch. I need to get rid of him soon," the Source tells the Seer.

"But my vision of him and the witch creating this magical-all powerful evil being for you..," the Seer demurs, "It hasn't changed."

"Oracle told me that tonight is a night of great evil magic. If screwed the witch will conceive today, then I don't need Belthazor anymore. Do you disagree with Oracle?" The Sources' voice is soft and almost gentle but the Seer knows well, that's when he is the most dangerous.

The Seer isn't misled. She knows the Oracle is the favourite of the Source, not only speaking about visions here. "No of course not my liege, if Oracle foresees it, it will be that way."

Cole shimmers in with Phoebe at his side and let her arm go quickly. Showing affection in the presence of the Source could only be worse for him. "My liege, my wife, the youngest charmed witch." He knows of course that Paige is the youngest, but it looks like they haven't met Paige in this reality, and he is not going to tip the Source off about it.

The Source turns and looks at Phoebe. "Step forward, witch," he commands.

Phoebe takes some cautious steps forward. She never met the Source in person before. Cole always ordered her to stay away from him and this command she followed gladly. Without the Power of Three there is no power mightier than the Source.

The Source sizes her up dismissively. He can sense Phoebe's fear of him and snorts in disgust. Pathetic witch. The one Shax killed, had had more guts. "What do you do to prevent conceiving from Belthazor?" He points his long claw at Cole.

Phoebe looks up aghast, gasps and immediately wishes she hadn't.

"So you admit it?" the Source presses on as he interprets her gasps as telltale evidence of his assumption. His pitch black eyes bore into hers.

Phoebe feels he is trying to enter her mind and she fights back. "What?" she whispers. She wonders what the Source is talking about and looks at Cole questioningly but he doesn't look at her. He is looking at the Source with an expressionless look on his face. _Why does the Source think she could be pregnant from Cole? They haven't been intimate for a long time.._

"Answer me!" The basement vibrates from his voice. The explosion of the Sources' temper comes as a total shock to Phoebe.

She jumps back and instinctively hides behind Cole. Even though she hates him, she still feels like he would protect her, provided she doesn't make him mad. She holds onto his arm tightly, peering around his shoulder.

Cole relishes in the fact that Phoebe is so close to him, pressing herself against his back and obviously still feeling safe with him, at least compared to the Source. Maybe not anything is lost between them.

"And you claim to be a Charmed witch, how wimpy!" the Source spats as he walks forward to stand in front of Cole. "How shall such a weak creature deliver a powerful child?" he frowns and looks at the Seer guessingly.

"It was foretold," the Seer offers calmly from her position at the side.

"Step to the side!" the Source orders Cole with no room for objection.

For a moment Cole resists the Sources' gaze, clenching his fists. He thinks about shimmering out with Phoebe.

The Source notices his hesitation. "Now!" he demands his eyes on fire and his voice booming in the basement with power and unsealed hostility.

Cole gives in turning his head away and steps to the side. He is ashamed and angry with himself that he doesn't dare to take on the Source right here and now in a one on one combat. But getting himself killed for sure isn't smart. Besides, Phoebe would be without any protection then.

Crestfallen, Phoebe watches Cole cave in and let her face the enraged master of all demons alone. Cole feels Phoebe's despising glance on him. He feels like a coward and for the first time questions his decision to change reality.

With a swift motion the Source grabs Phoebe at the neck, lifts her from the ground and shakes her like a little kitten. She chokes and tries to pull his hand from her throat but he is way too powerful.

Cole's head shoots up and the next moment he turns into Belthazor, growling deep in his chest. An energy ball is dancing in his palm. He looks hateful at the Source retching Phoebe while the Seer watches the whole scene slightly amused. She knew that Belthazor couldn't keep his temper in check when his witch was threatened.

The Source turns his head towards the insolent demon instantly. "Don't you know who your master his?" he snarls raising his voice, "I thought you learned where your obligations lay." With a quick wave of his free hand he sends a fireball towards Belthazor.

Belthazor reacts to the fireball with his energy ball, both invalidating each other. The power of the explosion forces Belthazor to stagger back some steps, but he refuses to back off. His black eyes burn with a dark rage of his own right. Cole musters all his willpower to stop Belthazor from mindlessly jumping at the Source at this instant while he watches Phoebe's struggle becoming weaker and weaker.

"She is mine!" Belthazor growls.

"No, not anymore. You didn't fulfil your part of the bargain, Belthazor!" the Source reprimands. "The witch was given to you for that I get your offspring in return. You failed. She is not carrying offspring from you. In fact it looks like she prevents it and you don't insist enough!"

Phoebe has passed out in the Source's grip. He tosses her to the side like a puppet and her unconscious body hits the ground with a thud. Belthazors' eyes follow her but he doesn't move an inch. Cole wants to run to Phoebe and pull her in his arms, but any further sign of compassion would surely lead to both of their deaths. So he stays right where he is trying to look unaffected, fighting to calm his demonic side down.

"Was there a time frame specified?" Belthazor argues the all smart-ass lawyer again. Cole has finally fought down the red hot rage of his demonic side and is able to use his brains again.

"No," the Source has to agree and is furious that Belthazor is using his own words against him, "but I specify it now." the Source shots an evil grin. He is the ruler of the underworld. He can change the terms of his contracts any time he wishes to!

"You get one last chance!" the Source holds up one of his claws to emphasize his words. "You knock her up tonight, exactly at midnight or I take the matter in my own …..hands!" he leers purposefully at Phoebe. She is sprawled on the floor, her dress torn down exposing her full breasts. The Source licks his lips and leaves no doubt about how he means it.

Belthazor follows the Source's glance and Cole freezes at the imagination of the Source touching Phoebe. "I will do as you command," he hastily assures the Source. He doubts Phoebe is going to sleep willingly with him after the row they just had before, but better him than the Source.

"Maybe I can be of service," the Seer steps forward. She enjoys Belthazor's calamity. Maybe the Source believes that he is untouched but she knows better. She knows just how revolted Belthazor must be by the thought of the Source taking his witch.

Belthazor looks at her puzzled. Why is she interested in intervening? The Seer never does anything without an ulterior motive, without her best interest in mind. So much he has learned in the other reality. She is slick and sneaky. In Cole's opinion she is more dangerous than the Source. She is a manipulative bitch and he needs to be very careful around her.

"Speak," the Source allows generously.

"I can provide a potion that will disable any measures the witch has taken against conceiving. It can be ready in a couple of hours."

"You do that," The Source nods approvingly.

"Should I create a potion for you too, Belthazor?" the Seer turns to Cole disdainfully, "to support your stamina?"

"That won't be needed," Belthazor growls, looking daggers at the Seer. The Source sneers at her comment but sobers quickly.

"Seer, I hold you responsible that the witch drinks the potion. You will administer it personally." It's a big insult on Cole that the Source doesn't trust him to fulfil his masters' order on his own but Cole knows better than to fight it. The Source is pissed enough at him as it is. Cole can feel the Sources aura vibrate in a rarely controlled rage.

"Of course my liege," The Seer smiles maliciously. She will enjoy torturing the witch with her potion.

"Take the witch and leave," the Source orders Belthazor, "and make sure you don't disappoint me again." The Source waves a hand and Cole knows he is dismissed. Relieved to leave the presence of the Source, he bows his head to the Source and walks over to Phoebe, grabs her at the waist and throws her body over his shoulder and shimmers out with her.

"You will look into the future for me tomorrow morning," the Source turns to the Seer. "If you don't see a child then, you bring the witch to me. And I want Belthazor killed."

"He is still a powerful demon," the Seer considers with a bootlicking voice, "are you sure you want to loose him? I'm sure its enough to kill the witch to destroy this human cancer inside him for good. You have been so successful over the last months nurturing the evil inside him back to power. "

"It was for nothing," the Source contradicts, fuming, "He is still obsessed with the witch. You saw it. He was about to attack ME because of her! Besides, I need the witch to carry out the child," the Source bawls, "I don't want Belthazor around any longer, he is a permanent nuisance!"

"I could carry the child to date," the Seer suggests submissively.

"What are you saying?" The Source perks up with interest.

"As soon as the witch is through her first trimester I can magically move the baby to my womb. It would become even stronger, being nurtured by my evil magic. The danger of it being influenced by its mother's good magic and humanity would be kept minimal."

The Source is considering the idea. "It sounds reasonable. I will think about it. Still Belthazor is going to die tomorrow regardless of the pregnancy of the witch."

"Are you really sure about it?" The Seer is not yet willing to let go of HER boy toy all so easily. "Evil invested quite a lot in him."

"Never question my authority, Seer," the Source warns, raising a hand, "By the way, why are you so insistently speaking in his favour?" His black eyes roam over her solemn face.

"I'm not. I have only your best interests at heart. He is a very capable demon and.."

"Don't think for a second I don't know about your little hanky-panky with Belthazor," the Source interrupts her with a snicker, "End of discussion. He is going to die tomorrow. You will find yourself another stud!"

"Yes my liege," the Seer gives in and bows deeply, "Always at your service."

Without another word the Source flames out and leaves a thoughtful Seer behind. "We will see!" she murmurs to the empty basement.


	4. The Seer

Sehar, CursedGirl thanks so much for your reviews! I'm happy you are reading my Charmed fiction :-))

**------------**

**The Seer**

It's after midnight and the whole manor is silent. Cole lays awake, naked, in Phoebe's bed. Phoebe lays at the edge of her bed, as far away from him as possible. A blanket is wrapped around her body tightly and she is showing her back to him. The space and silence between them is insuperable. He is propped on his side watching her with longing and self-hate.

"_She is so beautiful, so fragile, yet you hurt her all the time- again and again"; Cole berates himself._

Phoebe is awake, he knows, but she refuses to acknowledge him. He hears her breathe out and in slowly. She is proud. She isn't crying and she wasn't pleading once she realized he wasn't going to back off. Cole would love her even more for her attitude if it was possible.

He desperately wants to reach out to her, let her feel that he loves her but doesn't dare. It's useless, she hates him. If she hasn't before, she surely does now.

Cole desperately tried to make love to her but she kept refusing so he finally forced her to sleep with him. It is the hardest thing he has ever done but the only way he had to save her from the Source. She doesn't know this of course. She probably thinks he enjoyed violating and humiliating her.

Cole feels like the last shit on earth. Being with Phoebe mustn't be like that, creating their child mustn't be like that. He can't restrain himself any longer and reaches out to fondle her shoulder tenderly but she shudders with disgust. He pulls his hand back brokenly and rolls on his back, staring into the darkness. His face is grim.

"_Damn Alpha where are you? You told me that I can turn the reality back when I need to but I can't! If this is some kind of punishment because I didn't listen to you in the first place, you will regret it!"_

Suddenly Cole feels himself being summoned from the room. _"What the hell?_" he thinks as he comes out of the shimmer. He needs a moment to orientate himself. He is in another room of the Manor. He looks around and gasps stunned. "Seer?"

She is spread seductively on the bed in Prue's former room, now his room, leering at him. She wears a very revealing nightgown and Cole prefers not to look at her in detail. Instead he turns to the side, snatching a towel and putting it around his hips, hiding his bareness. Ready to jump at her throat he closes in on her.

"What do you think you are doing? You know I have the assignment of the Source to be with my wife," he snarls at her.

"I know you finished the job already," the Seer answers casually letting her eyes travel over his naked body, "the walls are thin in this house. Your noises stopped some time ago."

"What kind of pervert are you, listening in on our lovemaking?" Cole asks in an appalled tone.

"Love making," the Seer sneers and gets up from the bed, advancing on him, "Belthazor, don't kid yourself. You raped her."

"I did not rape her," Cole replies disgusted, grabs the Seer at her shoulders and throws her back on the bed, "She was with me voluntarily. She is my wife." He stands over her glowering down on her.

The Seer's evil eyes twinkle as she makes herself comfortable on the bed again, displaying her assets to him.

"Yes of course, AFTER I shoved the potion down her throat," she points out nastily. "I expected you wouldn't have the guts to go through with it if she offered more than a little resistance. She is your weak spot we all know that." She rolls her eyes theatrically. "Therefore I took the freedom to add something into the potion to ….overcome her reluctance." The Seer looks at him very pleased with herself.

"What?" Cole darts forward grabbing her throat, "What did you put in the potion? It better not hurt her!" he threatens enforcing the pressure on the Seers' neck.

"No need to be mad at me," the Seer stays calm despite choking a little, "And you know I like it rough….but before we get to these things….want to know if it worked? If you're gonna be a daddy?" She taunts.

"Tell me!" Cole demands his eyes boring into hers.

The Seer tugs at his hands and he let her go. "Thank you," she says pointedly rubbing her throat demonstratively. "Yes it did. I had a vision of a powerful son. He will be more powerful than even I imagined. You will be proud of him. He will be Source one day."

Cole stares at her horrified. "I …don't …." he bites his tongue before he can betray himself. _"I don't want that!" he screams inside himself. "Phoebe being the mother of the next Source, she doesn't deserve that!"_

"Don't I deserve some reward for this good news?" the Seer purrs ignoring his shell- shocked expression and reaches for him. She unashamedly grabs below his blanket and starts massaging his balls playfully a lustful grin spreading over her face.

"Get you hands off me bitch!" Cole jumps back caught of guard. "Are you insane?" He takes some steps back out of her immediate reach.

The Seer comes after him, her dark face angry. "Someone here forgets his place," she threatens menacingly pointing her finger at him. "I saved your ass today, not to mention your witches' ass! You owe me. I lied the Source straight in the face by telling him you are screwing your witch regularly while we both know you didn't touch her once in the last months! Not since you started being with me. I suggest you immediately think about showing a lot more gratefulness."

She stands close in front of Cole, crossing her arms over her bare chest, staring up at him expectantly. Cole is stunned. "What do you want exactly?" he asks gloomily but already dreading that the Cole of this reality has to buy favours from the Seer using sex.

"Just that you stick to our usual arrangement Belthazor. I keep my mouth shut to the Source about you working your own agenda with the witch, and you keep working your mouth wherever it pleases me." She informs him gloatingly.

The Seer reaches out for him, her glance telling him not to dare avoiding her again. Nauseated, Cole allows her to run her hand down his chest. She smirks satisfied as he abides to her will. It is the part she enjoys the most in her encounters with Belthazor, that she can force this strong-willed demon to do her bidding. The sexual gratification is just a nice add-on.

"It worked so well for us the last months, why change it now? You get to screw the witch once and now you feel obligated to being what….true to her?" The Seer raises an eyebrow mockingly and laughs evilly.

Cole swallows hard. This reality sucks badly. His other self is trapped in weird arrangements with Phoebe, the Seer and the Source and who knows else. He starts to understand that his other self must have been walking a very fine line the last time between all these different demands probably working hard to keep himself and Phoebe alive.

Cole can't risk the Source finding anything out just now and therefore he can't snub the Seer in the face. She is a powerful demon even compared to him. His other self probably found it was more practical to shut her mouth with some sexual favours than to fight her. He is not sure he could take her on in a direct fight. He hadn't known about the furtiveness of the Seer before it was too late in the real reality too. She had coaxed him in taking in the Hollow and being infected with the Sources' powers. _"What a bitch!" he thinks._

"Besides, I have a present for you," the Seer interrupts his thoughts. "I'm sure it will cheer you up!" She steps back and reaches into a basket near the bed. She looks over her shoulder at him enjoying his anxious and slightly nervous look. With a swift motion she takes something out of the basket and tosses it at him. Cole catches it automatically and then stares at it disbelievingly.

"Hell and damnation….what…is…that", his eyes grow wide as he discovers what it is.

He is holding a person's cut off head in his hands. For a moment he wants to let it fall to the ground but then grabs the hair determinedly. Dark, red-brown half-dried blood sticks to his hands. Messy red hair, fair skin and ….Paige's dead open eyes star back at him, forever torn open in sheer horror_. "Oh God!" he screams inside_. He feels like he has to puke. He takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

"How did you get her?" Cole demands looking at the Seer, "I ordered to bring them to me alive for interrogation." "_Shit!" Cole thinks, "Now there is no Power of Three in this reality to get rid of the Source…and to save my son…. I screwed it all!"_

"I had a vision about the Source making his appearance today and thought it better for both of us if we had something to smooth him," the Seer explains complacently, "So I changed the order you gave the minions."

"You did what?" He almost hits the Seer with the head, but fights the urge down in the last moment. Call it late reference for Paige.

"Don't get all exited Belthazor, it was this witches' head that saved your life today in the basement!" the seer informs Cole.

"What are you talking about?" Cole snaps at her.

"I sent the head to the Source, with your compliments. He was pleased that you caught at least one of the intruders." The Seer grins at him. "That's the only reason he allowed for your attitude in the afternoon."

"Get rid of that….mess!" Cole throws Paige's head back to the Seer unceremonically. She catches it nonchalantly, puts it in the basket and with a wave of her hand, the basket disappears. Cole turns to the bathroom, looking at his blood-streaked hands. "I have to clean myself!" he declares in a disgusted tone.

"Don't be too long," the Seer calls after him with a smug smile on her face, "I'm getting impatient for my reward!"

Cole washes his hands fervently with soap_. "Now I have Paige's blood on my hands, literally. How did it come this far…… I only set out to get Phoebe back……and now I broke the Power of Three."_

He spills some ice-cold water in his face. "_I have to get back to the real reality fast. I thought the real reality is awful but this here is much worse. And now Phoebe is pregnant and in danger. And again the Seer pulled a fast one on me!" _

He looks into the mirror above the sink, taking in his haunted appearance. "Let's get it over with," he decides sick to the stomach of the Seer's games. As he walks briskly back into his bedroom he collides with the Seer.

"I thought you stood me up!" the Seer teases but her eyes are cold and dangerously calculating.

"I wouldn't break our little agreement," he tells her. "You have me on toast!" He stands before her, waiting for her to take what she wants.

"Good you remember that," she says smugly snatching away the towel from his hips and tossing it to the side. "Now is the time you pay back a part of your debts to me!" she urges, her nails scratching over Coles' skin.

Cole grabs her nightgown and rips it off her body violently, leaving her start-naked like him. He seizes her butt and pulls her close towards him. Better to get it over with-fast.

"Finally!" the Seer is excited by his roughness. She puts her hands on his chest and arches her body against him, "But spare me the sight of your weak human half! You know I can't stand it!" She bites him hard in a nipple, deliberately drawing blood.

Growling Cole turns into Belthazor and pushes her towards the bed purposefully. As much as Cole is disgusted by the Seer, his demonic part is thrilled about banging a powerful demoness.

"Getting impatient, are we?" the Seer teases, rubbing herself against his now hard and ready cock. "Glad you didn't turn all soft because you fucked the witch!"

"Shut up!" Belthazor snarls showing his sharp teeth.

He pushes her down on the bed and swiftly turns her on her hands and knees. His claws dig into her hips and without foreplay he enters her from behind and starts thrusting into the Seer's body fast, deep and hard. Eagerly the Seer catches up to his rhythm arching her back and pressing her ass against him. Belthazor wants to claim the demoness but Cole only wants to hurt her. Thoughts of how the Seer used and deceived him in both realities flood Cole's mind.

_You goaded me__ into taking the Hollow, telling me we would do great things. Yeah. Great things_.

Thrust.

_You __made me become victim to the Source, bitch. You made me betray Phoebe._

Thrust. The Seer moans with pleasure.

_You __goaded Phoebe in vanquishing the wizard, destroying my only chance to free myself._

Thrust.

_You __corrupted Phoebe to the evil side_.

Thrust.

"You should be with the witch more often if you are so supercharged afterwards," the Seer pants delighted.

_You __planned it all from the beginning. You wanted my son for yourself. Just like now._

Hard Thrust.

"Keep it going!" the Seer moans, grabbing the bedspread with her hands.

_You __killed my son. _

Hard thrust.

Belthazors' claws draw bloody scratches on her hips. The Seer gasps with pleasure.

_You__ made me loose Phoebe's love._

Thrust. Belthazor growls deeply in his chest and bares his teeth.

_You __screwed with me in this reality too. Literally even._

Thrust.

Keeping up the thrusting Belthazors' claws crawl up the Seer's back and he grabs her shoulders for a better hold, driving himself deeper inside her with mounting force.

_It's enough. You will pay now .I don't care about the consequences._

Hard thrust.

Belthazor pants heavily in anticipation. Sweat is running down his broad red chest and back.

_Go to hell._

Feeling on the brink of his orgasm, Belthazor grabs the Seers' head with both claws and with a forceful movement snaps her neck. With a crack, her spine breaks and the Seer's body collapses limply on the bed.

"Bitch!" Belthazor spits at her, thrusting once, twice into the lifeless body until he releases himself with a hefty shudder and low growl, "don't fool with me."

He pulls himself out of the corpse and watches the Seer get caught up in flames. The satisfaction of his body fading out against the satisfaction in Cole's mind for paying her back duly, for what she did to him and Phoebe in this and the other reality.

"Nothing is like being behind someone's' back!" Cole smirks as he heads for the shower, intent to get the Seer's stinking fluids off his body.

tbc


End file.
